I Don't Under Stand
by KeroNya
Summary: vampfic :D ppgxrrb later on dont worry no crack parings :D Blossom has a strange dream which connects them all, they later discover there all sisters by blood but not by mother.And the rowdy ruff boys are vampires and want them to be their mates!
1. Strange Occurrence

Me/Crystal: Hi ^^ I decided to write a story so HA

Elle:-.-

Me: WHAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG FOR GODS SAKE NOW YOU MUST SAY THE DISCLAIMERRRRR

Elle:-.- fine we don't own the Powerpuff girls or any associated characters or fan characters, we do own oc's but all of Bells wrights go to Bleedman

Bell: DX but he's a pervert

Elle: to bad -.-

**I Don't Under Stand Chapter 1 Strange Occurrence**

Blossom's Pov

I glanced around the red circular room and began to panic; I hurriedly tried to get up from the strange black bed I was just laying on. I moved and begun to sit on the bed, my legs swung over to the side and positioned my feet on the cold, marble looking floor. I glanced around the strange room and continued to pant slowly gasping for air, all of my oxygen seemingly escaped from my body, a strange pain from my back began to send heavy flows of blood down to the area, a cold air whipped across my body and tears streamed down my pink eyes, leaving tear shaped crystallized water on my cheeks. The room itself began to deteriorate leaving the black soul-sucking depths of space to eat me alive, the spine chilling events were completely terrifying to me.

Then the pain coming from my back shredded my skin, I wailed an ear-shattering screech; suddenly a pair of Sparkling Grey and Pink Wings shot from my back, the pain ceased. I gasped for air; the next who appeared was a Black haired Green eyed girl with a bob, from her back fluttered tremendous Black and green wings; after her was a white haired and eyed girl with hair as long as mine .She and the Green eyed girl looked oddly familiar, Suddenly a gigantic flash reveled a blond girl with blue eyes ,and a brown haired girl with purple eyes that miraculously changed orange to the next minute; then three other figures stood next to me, and the white haired and black haired girls.

Next to me stood a girl with Blondish pink looking hair with Purple eyes, Next to the white haired girl was a Grey haired girl with grey eyes , and by the green girl was a younger looking girl that only looked about 11 who had yellow eyes and Dark Brown hair which was longer than the girl next to her.

A Gigantic storm appeared and we all jumped in fear. Where we now? Last I recalled we were oxygen less space! A Gigantic wave shot at us, and we all got pulled away from each other, except who we appeared with earlier.

I opened my Light pink eyes nearly jumping up from my bed screeching at the top of my lungs I glanced around quickly, there was lack of a gigantic wave heading at me, and I seemed as one wouldn't come any time soon. I sighed and threw the rest of my body on the bed warily, causing my head to be hit by the head-board. I winced in pain and got off my bed onto the carpet lying right next to it. I slid on my slippers and walked through the pink room glancing at everything to think of the Strange Occurrence that just happened

"Just a dream" I whispered silently

I slipped on a robe and headed to the shower meeting the same Blondish Pink haired, purple eyed girl in her dream eye to eye, I resisted the urge to scream, but then I remembered she was my sister, I laughed stupidly at myself and head towards the shower, But that doesn't explain those other girls.

Bubbles Pov

I walked casually past my orange sisters door, she wasn't a morning person like myself, instead she would have a fit about waking up in the morning to go to school; which resorted our adopted parents to get an educational helper for home, I was relived I loathed going to that rich ,snooty ,prejudice Private school.

I walked downstairs through the corridors, took a left down a hallway, and many other twist and turns through our huge mansion. My sister always had fits about getting lost, but who could blame her, everyone got lost. I hated this, being rich, it may seem fun but it's not .Me and my sister were pestered by out adopted parents then started a magazine, a clothing store, a grocery market, And coat Factory, as well as other things. The maids rushed hurriedly through the long narrow hallway. I sighed as a headed towards the writing and art corridors, as well as Fashion designing, business, and a whole lot of stuff I didn't really care about .A specific maid called me by my full name just as I reached for the handle to my drawing-study.

"Bubbles Marie Burlington" shouted a shrill voice

I let go of the door knob and backed away de-slouching myself into a strait posture.

"Yes Madame Sharlot ?" I chirped in a false happy way as I turned around

, she was a terror, me and my sister Bunny secretly made fun of her when we were sent to our study to track business progress.

An old woman about in her 40's trudged up the stairs her white and grey hairs tied in a tight bun, she was wearing an old-fashioned dress. She was disgruntled, her lips pressed together harshly, her face was crooked, her eye brows rose, and she had her posture straitened as much as a flag-pole.

"Your Parents request you and Mistress Bunny's presence at Noon." She announced coldly.

I nodded and headed back to my bedroom but instead of a left I made a right into a huge closet of 5 floors', then sent a maid to wake up Bunny ,and began to pick out outfits for Bunny and I. for myself I picked out a light blue ruffled top , a pencil skirt and jacket to match along with knee-high white stockings, dark blue high heels and a light blue brief-case filled with masses of information. For Bunny I picked out an Orange Sundress with a Jean Jacket, white knee length socks and black Mary Janes as well as a Black Briefcase. A Aggravated Bunny Stormed in the room with maids pestering her to listen to stock markets and other things we had planned today.

Maids really should know it's **way **too early for her to be awake let alone pestered by anyone ,but me that is. She sighed and shrugged it off entering the bathroom she came out hair brushed and put in long pigtails, she then handed me the brush and I handed her the clothes I entered the other bathroom and put my hair in pigtails and put each one in a huge curl, I got dressed ready for the hectic day to come.

Bells Pov

I wandered around my room and then opened my computer glided onto the internet and began to play games addictively read stories and check my email . After I was done I read manga and watched anime .

Buttercups Pov

I stare at the clock ticking every second waiting for detention to be over I stood next to the worst and best of the school a gigantic food fight and Mitch Michelson started it I sighed and decided to take a nap, maybe later I dosed off without thinking. stupid Saturday detention.

Me: sorry Bell and Buttercup fans but I really wanted to make the chapter short -.- but I made it long its fn 3 pages, well it's not long but longer that I usually write

Elle: O.O please review

Me: we will be posting a new fanfic soon AND ALSO review

No flaming those who flame its first article ,thanks


	2. Sunlight

Me: ^^"""' Im So Sorry I'Ve been writing My other Story Bloody Innocence and Forgot about thins one ^^""" Im really sorry ...You can scold me thoe I kinda do deserve it

THANK YOU FOR REVEIWING ^W^

PinkMoohWitch:Sorry ^^""" I'm going to attempt to post each few days... but school work :p

Snickerdoodle Black: Thank you :D...Sometimes when I write its kinda hard to Follow hehe ^^"""""

Charlene The Chipette: ^^ I'll Try to reveiw faster

Military Brat USA: Thank you for reveiwing for my stories ^^

Please Enjoy ^^

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Chapter 2 Sunlight _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bunny's Pov

I woke up Groggily, the sunlight shown into my Orange Sunkist Eyes. About 3-6 Maids Surrounded Me. I growned and swated the pillow ,Knocking over 3 of the maids. I got up and exited my room, multiple comments surrounding me

"Mistress Bunny, you Have 2 Appointments this afternoon with a Few Matriomony Suiters"

"Mistress Bunny, You Have to work On your Home school Project."

"Mistress Bunny, Your sister is waiting for you to get dressed"

"Mistress Bunny, You Have been reqested to meet your Parents"

"Mistress Bunny, You were going to make your designs today."

"Mistress B-"

"SHUT UPPPPPPP" I Growled

All Of the Maids Quieted down

"Just write down all the stuff I Have to do today"

By now i was halfway torwards Bubbles, Who had a sickly smug attitude, glancing at the of the maids took the garnments Bubbles Did not want to wear and put them away. They all began to rush at me,Trying to fuss at me, i smacked away all of there hands,And walked to the bathroom. I walked Into the bathroom and did my daily routine,The last thing i did was tie my hair into Long flowy Pigtails. I walked out with the brush at hand,and gave it to Bubbles in exchange of the clothes to wear. I headed to my room to get dressed, and shoed out all the maids. After I got dressed I headed Torwards Bubbles room, where she was having difficuty with a knot. I walked over and snatched the hairbrush and smoothed out the once knotted surface of blonde hair. I tugged at her shoulder to go to our Or Parents.

"Hey Bunny Are you Awake now?" I looked at her and fake smiled

"Yeah How about you?"

"Always"Bubbles Began "Hey what do you think they want?"She questioned

"Probally for us to set up another clothing line, thoe we have 5 more to create."

"Yeah" we headed to the large Brown Door, I hated this place, It was just so Dark, Dreery,Depressing,and not to mention Lavish. Who Would use so much space anyways?

I ripped open the normally heavy door almost off its hinges. My eyes Glanced over the Cheery wood Door, Glancing at the almost defaced hinges, I looked at Bubbles Wideyed 'What was going on'

We headed down the large spiral staircase that lead to a hallway in which was Our 'Parents' Wing of the house

One of the two Butlers Watching the door noticed us and opened it. Once we entered we entered we saw are adopted parents today They wore outfits fitted for tennis, In which I was'nt suprised, They always would play it when we were younger.

"Buuuubbblllles DARLIING, COME HERE" The Ditzy 'Mother' Called obnoxiously

"Bunny Dearest, DO COME OUT FROM The DOORWAY" She called again

I grouned "Yes Mother" I said In a falsely happy way

"Well, You may not no this but" Her 'mother' began

"We found your Fiance's at a party they other night" Our 'Father finished

well Its really obvious now...They want to die, I falsley smiled

Bubbles looked at me disagreement all over her face, "Mother, Father Please do be more resonable"

"Im Being positivly reasonable, you are finally at the age to marry,And dont you dare ruin this for me"our excuse for a 'mother' Scowled

"But were 16 were, not getting Married, This is Amerrica, I- I Mean We Have rights, and you cannot force us to Marry."I huffed

"Be open minded child, you might have a wonderful relation ship" There father began

"Yes, Your father is right, we would definitally like grandchildr-" I Was Pissed now

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PATETIC EXCUSS OF PARENTS, EVEN IF WE DO GET MARRIED I WILL NOT HAVE GRANDCHILDREN,YOU CANT MAKE ME MARRY HIM EVEN,IT'S ME SAYING THOE DAMNED VOWS, NOT YOU." I huffed

Bubbles gave a stearn look, but when she turned around, so our parents couldnt see, she gave a thumbs up

"Do you want to bet?" our " mother" said harshly

In came two guys, the burst through without knocking, the butlers cowered at the door frame.

"We want our betrothed, the weding is tommorow" The two guys shouted

"Yesterday huh?" Bubbles chocked out

Our parents flushed

"Hmm So youve been planing this for so long" I shot a glare " And didnt even have the courage to tell us until the day before our weading days?"

The two guys in the back began to stare at us, Bubbles all ways joked around saying 'I know im Fabulous, don't try to resist' But she didn't now

"What do you want?" I said rather rudely "To Carry us of to some Candy land With lollypops and sunshine" Bubbles said sarcastically

"Umm Bunny, Bubbles this is Boomer and Brendon...There Vampires"Our parents said cowering

"Uh huh,Vampires? sure." Bubbles and I seemed un-amused, We said this at the same time,quite weird huh?

They both walked up to us

"Hmm fairies"The One Named Boomer it think?

"Very well,we shall take them at once"Said the other clapping his hands

"Are you serious? Just like that?" I said Seriously, Why would it be this quick

"Just like that so you cant reconsider, Not that you had a choice anyways.." Said the one named Brendon

"Wait what faries?"Bubbles said frantically

"Yes, this family is from magical lineage, am I correct?" Boomer said submisevly

"No" I said plainly

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO DAMMIT" Bubbles screeched, this took Boomer aback

"Yeah im sure now" Geez what are they talking about now?

They wispered among each other

"ALFONSO"Boomer called loudly

In came a large Italian dude

"this is our honerary italian" said Brendon happilly

My eyes were of that confused, What the heack, are these guys rasist of something

The guy picked me and Bubbles up and threw us in a limo, Wait how did we get outside so fast?

The two guys came in

"And by the way there's going to be no sunlight were we are going"Boomer ended

Me:Geez I hate writers block..Sorry if you dont like it

Kero:Italian Guy?

Me:I was eating pizza..and there was an Italian guy on the cover so-

Kero:Uh huh ok, Please Review


	3. Mythical Creatures

Me: ^O^ Thank you for reveiwing reviewers

Listening to:Shake it Up-Selena Gomez

Thank You Reveiwing People^w^

PinkMoonWitch: well your request is granted :3, and i made them that way on purpose, to be the opposite of the Bubbles and Bunny

MilitaryBratUSA:yay ^w^ I'm glad you liked it

wolfgal:^^""" I will, Haha :3 The ruffs are Vampires hehe ^w^ Brendon and Boomer are the only ruffs in it so far...not for long thoe :3 hehe

Dreams:And That I SHALL :D

I Hope you Enjoy it^^ _=_)(

Oh and if you were lost a bitt with the whole Story thing: Her( Bunny's) Purple ness was given to Berry and her Ponytail was given to Blizzard..

Bunny is represented by Orange and has 2 ponytails (if short Pigtails;but if long Ponytails)  
(I thought it would be good with the Bunny thing)  
,Bubbles ponytails are curled

Buttercup and Blizzard live together

Blossom and Berry Live together

Bunny And Bubbles live together

And Bell and Bee Live together

And Bullet the squirel will not be feutured...well maybe idk yet

:p:p:p:p;P;p:p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;Chapter 3 Mythical Creature;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;P:DFrench FRIESS!

Blossom's Pov

I tugged at my light pink skirt

"BERRY GET OVER HERE NOW" I shouted

Geez she takes so long to get ready

Out came my somewhat ditzy,blonde(StrawberryBlonde to be exact) haired, purple Eyed sister walked to the kitchen

"Sorry Blossom" she wined

"Uh huh"I began "What do you do in there any way?"

She opened her mouth as if it would take long

"save it, Lets just go to school" I was a bitt anxious to get to school. Considering my dream,I'm sure anyone would be even a bitt cautious.

We steped out of the kitchen and into a long narrow cream hallway, At the end a black and glass door glimmered the sun's rays. A Purple and Black Tigerstriped Bag layed in the Hallway dismissivley, Two long winter coats hung momentarilly.

Normal Pov(Still about Blossom And Berry)

Blossom looked over to see her bag absent from it's usual place,Berry shrughed admisevly.

"Hey Blossy If It's ok can I go ahead, I'll wait for you at the school gates"Berry said nonchalant

It was somewhat ironic how the school was just down the block,no need for a car ride, and they always kept umbrella's in their bags if it was a particually normal and sunny day In Colorado,but It seemed a bitt no way was it akward for them that there father was the schools Pricipal.

"Yeah, go ahead." Blossom piped up "Plus I only have to get my school bag, so I'll Probally meet you on the way." Blossom raced up the stairs, jogging at a slow pace after she was at the top, she crossed the few room's, Passing the first to be extra careful, She definitally did not want to be lectured by her mother like Berry was yesterday.

She headed to her room to find the window open, she closed it and grabbed her backpack

"Damned Window"Blossom said queitally

Blossom Exited the room and headed queitly down the stairs.

She Put on her coat and left the house.

Blossom looked ahead to see Berry walking slowly to their ran up an tackled Berry, who in return just giggled.

"Hey Berry, what do you think is so weird about today?" Blossom questioned

"Well maybe something extrodinary will happen?" Berry questioned

They both walked for a while and then if on cue was a chourus of "No" and "Nah"

The school just up ahead, had a silver gate, covered with grafite and littered with garbage.

Berry went over to the gates and weaved through the small crack in between them

"Come on Blossy"

Blossom, unlike her Adventurous StrawberryBlonde Sister, opened the gate and then went through.

Berry pouted and headed torwards the school.

Blossom followed,

"Hey Blossom, I heard we have new students today" Berry said happily

"Hm really"Blossom smirked

"Yeah, I heard there in our grade too."

"Are you kidding, we rarley ever get new entries" Blossom said astonished

"No I don't think they have entered yet,there only shadowing"

Blossom frowned, "Oh"

They after a long walk in the court yard were finally at the school door,which was already opened.

As they entered they saw a large crowd of people surrounding the shadow studednts,they looked identical to Blossom and Berry but in boy the girls in question just simply walked away from the comotion and just proceeded to their lockers.

Blossom,The first to open her locker snatched out her schedule,even though she memorized it, and picked up the book's for her next three book's layed in Blossom's hands perfectly positioned.

Blossom neared torwards Berry who was having 'locker problems'.

"GODDAMN LOCKER" Berry shouted, then pounded it multiple times, It opened with ease after the Barricade of puches and sighed and grabed the same bookes Blossom had History,Pre Calculus, and a shimering undistinguishable 'Art class" folder.

Berry closed her locker and practicaly flew into thin air at the sight of Blossom behind it.

Blossom headed torwards their class, leaving Berry surrounded by the swarm of studednts wanting to get to their squeezed through the crowd and then exited,heading for homeroom,which she did not have with Blossom. After Announcements Berry was prepared to exit but instead found her desk being blocked by a tall looked up to see a guy with Blondish-Red hair who was smirking evily.

'What do you wan't" was the only thing audiable coming from her mouth

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out, or something"Berry was now aggrivated, she pushed pass him and went to her History Class. The unnamed guy followed her,Berry getting even more aggrivated turned around and Flipped him off,she then walked to her class, leaving the Male she got to her class she noticed that The seats next to Blossom were taken,she frowned and settled for a Mid-Class room seat.

The same 'jackass' annoying guy came and sat next to her ,Luckily the loud speaker called her,and Blossom,But after they had both gotten up and retreated to the principals office 4 more people were called "Francis Beackerman to the Main Office.  
Julia Fiddle to the Main Office.  
Brick Jojo to the Principal's Office.  
Blade Jojo to the Principal's Office.  
That is all, return to your Scheduled classes."  
The two very annoying males trailed behind her and Blossom,Berry the more frustrated of the two turned around and in a rather harsh voice exclaimed "Are you guys stalkers or something"

A very rude snarky voice came from the Redheaded Blossom look alike "Something like that"

Berry glared and turned around, Blossom had a "weird expression" on her face,the one thet indicated that she was thinking deeply

As they enered the Principal's office a large man stood tall, his hair white,And his pale blue eyes focusing mercilisly at the other two students,yep that was most definitally Blossom and Berry's Father.

Their Father faced the previously called 'Brick' and 'Blade'

"So for raising your 'mates' with an compleate unknowing of their powers.I get how much?"Their 'father' questioned

The look on Blossom and Berry's face was that of "What the fuckin hell'.

"Yes here's the cheack"Brick handed a piece of Paper torwards their 'father'

"So the mother has no knowing of this occasion"Blade questioned,making sure there woud not be a furious fairy mother on thier tale

"Yes,their mother is most likley sleeping until 3:00 PM when the girs get home"The father said eridiclously

"Very well,we must have them in the barrier by then"

The girls stood in compleate and utter disbelief,this was the 21st century and they, as women were being treated as Property.

In a mear few seconds they were in a limo,with people they barey knew taking them away.

"Hmm very rare creatures dont you think Brick" Blade wispered

"Why yes, and only Vampire's of high blood can mate with them"Brick replied

"Um excuse me can you just perhaps tell me, i mean us What the fuck is going on"Blossom said politley

They all turned to Blossom

"well umm" Brick Began

"Your are soon to be mates"Blade cut in(A/N: Haha XD bad pune)

Berry and Blossom both had no idea, not knowing what the hell they were talking about

Berry looked confused "Um whats that"

"Ya know hitched,Married all that crap" Brick said mindlessly

"hm i see" Blossom said queitly, she had took notice of her dream

"So lemme guess were magical faries with supposed magical propirties, and considering you said only that of royal lineage, that there will be only about"She counted with her fingers "eight of us"

Brick looked stupidley "Yes, how did you know there were 8 vampires elligable"

"Saw it in a dream,I still dont believe in that Mythical Creature Crap still"Blossom said loudly

_=-BOOOIIINNNGGG_+-=-4bsadjfgyrbfmnfbvncbs

Me:-.- Gawd I really dont know how the hell people can write like 23 of these chapters, I GIVE ALL OF MY RESPECT TO THEM (Falls on floor)

Please review..No Flaming

Kero:(pokes me with stick) Hey is she ok? 


	4. Sweet Dreams

Me: Ehehehe Im sorry for not Updating as often as usual...But I Have an excuss I promise Excuse: School is Evil I know you cant argue with that one ;D

This chapter is a Umm wait a moment( Flips through colorful chart) Oh a Buttercup and Blizzard Naritive...That means really strong launguage and pervertedness

Im listening to: World is Mine-Hatsune Mihu 3

_ REVEWERS _:3 MilitaryBratUSA:Yay :3 im glad

PurpleVampireChick:I love her stories :D Thank you ^w^

nvfbsvdbhVBHVYVYV(((((LOVE))) PEACE ( SunShine) ^^^^^UNICORNS... compleate opposite of chapter :D

I Don't Under Stand Chapter 4 Sweet Dreams

Normal Pov

Buttercup and Blizzard were currentally bored out of their minds. They were almost compleate opposites, All Blizzard wanted to do was go inside to read Manga and read perverted stories. All Buttercup wanted to do was

'throw balls around'as Blizzard said after that she would burst out laughing at how many perverted things she could make up.

Buttercup would be MVP on almost all of the sports teams. Blizzard on the other hand was a compleate and utter retard but was in advanced classes...and got A's...But would still be called a retard in social and quick thinking, which she was alot(Buttercup is older).

As usual it was a snowing afternoon, Buttercup was about to go outside, and dragged Blizzard, coat in hand

"Blizzard were going the hell outside" Buttercup huffed

"The Hell Why?" Blizzard frowned

"Because your a lazt jackass, now get the fuck in your jacket"

"Uwah" Blizzard pouted " Your so mean"

" Dont be so girly, afraid youll break a nail"

"I'll be girly when Hannah Montana stops being a slut"

"Geez why do you have to be so difficult. That will never happen"

"I hate snow" Blizzard shivered

"well that sure is ironic" Buttercup laughed, her expression serious "Still no matter how ironic were going outside"

Buttercup forced on Blizzards coat and scarve, Blizzard spazzing out at every movment made, karate- choping air.

"Blizzard" Buttercup scoffed" You retard, your making the air mad"

As Buttercup opened the door, Blizzard was slowly pacing backwards

Buttercup flung Blizzard forward making the grey eyed girl trip on air, to be followed into the snow

"NO NO IT BURNS" Blizzard screamed

Buttercup laughed as she closed the door

'SNOW IS A RAPIST" " ITS EVIL" "WRONG" " EVILLLLL" "COLD AND DEATHLY"

By the first comment Blizzard started hitting oncomming snowflakes, not really hlping, considering they were everywhere

Buttercup whom was laughing on the ground at Blizzards sudden outburst of stupidity, and clutched her stomach

While Blizzard was still spazzing out at the tiny flakes of snow(A/N: Really Ironic XD) Buttercup had the power to stand up

A second later A singular snowball hit Blizzards face

Blizzard wiped of the snow, to reveal a tick off expression

"Thats it Bitch, I dont care if i hate this stuff" Blizzard extinctivly reached behind her and with one hand made a circular snowball, which was thrown at her green eyed sister

After a major snowball fight they had snow all over...this was most likley the reason for Blizzards sudden spaz attack.

After six miunetes of wining they finally went over to the door,they discovered it was locked.  
They went to the front of the house to discover it was as well locked

"Buttercup, do you have the keys"Blizzard questioned

"Yeah, I think" Buttercup searched in her coat pockets" Wait um no"

Blizzard sighed "Dad's not going to be home till" she looked at her watch and counted the hours on her hand " 3 hours"

"Hey you, the two Black haired girls" A voice called behind them

Two guys standed in the street both with black hair, one with green eyes the other with grey.

"Hi, Random dudes" Blizzard waved

Buttercup instinctivley face palmed herself

"Er um hi" the green eyed male replied

"Well we just moved here" Said the grey eyed guy " And since our moms making us be 'neighborly'" he finger quoted

" Do you want to come over for hot chocolate" The green eyed boy glared at the gray eyed boy

"Sure, why not" Buttercup replied

Blizzard stared wide-eyed "Hey, Buttercup, do you remember stranger danger? Ya know that stupid program at school"

"Yeah, what bout it"

"Well I think we should follow it now" Her voice trailed off

"You may be right...but i doubt it" Buttercup walked over, dragging Blizzard along

Blizzard didnt even bother fight back this time.

After all of them entering the house that was supposidly the two boys, they devoured the hot chocolate.

About ten minutes later both of the sisters collapsed on the floor

"Sweet Dreams my mate" the Green clad boy smiled

"Butch stop fooling around and help me get her in the car"

Butch's eyes narrowed "Shut up Blane"

END OF CHAPTER :D :l :T XD

Me: I hope you enjoyed the chapter..it was kinda rushed (bows) I'm sorry if its short...stupid homework -.-

Please Review no flaming :D 


End file.
